The Carpet Crisis
by Unique Pines
Summary: While on a hunt for the other journals, Dipper and Mabel encounter the old body-swapping carpet, and they switch bodies once again. How will they handle this, while at the same time they discover a new love between them? PINECEST! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Mabel, we're almost there."

Mabel sighed. "Dipper, just because the journal said that this old shack was a _possible _hiding place for the other journals doesn't mean they're gonna be there."

Dipper walked on, turning over his shoulder to reply coldly,"Well there's a _possibility _that one can be there. The only way we'll find the others is by checking everywhere."

Mabel rolled her eyes but said nothing and continued to hike uphill after Dipper. He was right, but Mabel knew that they would get into trouble if they looked for it. She was trying to hint that it was a bad idea to try and find the rest by insulting his plans, but it didn't work on Dipper.

After a few minutes of climbing up a hill full of gnarled tree roots, dry brush, and rocks, they saw a wooden structure before them.

Legs aching, they stopped to inspect it. The wood was decaying, and several walls had holes. It looked as if a small gust of wind could push it over.

"I can't believe you're making me go in this dump," Mabel growled.

"I'm not making you- you wanted to come along," he pointed out.

Mabel just crossed her arms and turned away.

_Why won't he just give it up?! Every time we try sticking our noses in a mystery it ends badly! I just want to protect him..._

Dipper spoke and jolted her from her thoughts.

"Hey Mabel, can I ask you something?"

Mabel turned to him and scowled. "What?"

He winced at her anger. "H-How come you're in such a bad mood? You seem upset... and it makes me feel bad when you're not yourself..."

Mabel said nothing; she only looked at her feet in shame.

"A-Are you on your, um... monthly...girl thing?"

"My what?" She said, looking up again.

"Y-Your girl thing..."

"I don't understand what you're getting at, Dipper."

"I don't really wanna say it...it's weird..."

"Oh, just say it."

Dipper huffed."Your period. Are you on your period?"

"No! I haven't even had it yet!"

"Well how am I supposed to know?!"

"Just shut up!" Mabel spat.

Dipper turned and went inside the shack, Mabel reluctantly stomping after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for slow updates on all my stories, but my schedule is pretty jammed. I have sports, finals, and the 'rents are making me clean out my room to buy a new bed. Also, due to my new found hope in my story, _The Call, _I will be asking the readers of any of my stories to vote (in a review) if it should be continued or not. Enjoy!**

**~Unique Pines**

* * *

The small shack creaked with every footstep they took, and little gusts of hot summer air blew in through the holes in the walls. Was this thing built in like, the 1800s?

Dipper still felt a bit hurt by Mabel's attitude toward him, but he shook it off and distracted himself by continuing to inspect the shack. It smelt rancid in here, and the air was damp and hot. He felt as if he was constantly inhaling dust, which grossed him out.

He heard a rattle of objects over in a cluttered corner, and clicked on his flashlight to see the source of the noise.

It was a big pile of junk- pots, pans, vases, silverware, picture frames- and just as the flashlight had shone upon it, the rattling stopped.

Dipper backed away cautiously, holding his hand out to Mabel. Her fingers lightly brushed his, a signal that she understood his concerns.

They turned to leave, but only to have something fat and furry fling itself onto them. They screamed and scrambled away to the other side of the shack, but a faint growl was following them.

Just as Mabel was thinking that this little devil was close enough to attack her, an all-to-familiar voice broke in.

"Jennifer! You be nice to the visitors!"

Dipper lifted his flashlight to see who else had come in. "Old Man McGucket?"

"One and only!" He greeted, then grabbed a match from the depths of his beard and lit a lamp in the corner.

"Welcome to my new house, fellers! Ain't it better than the dump?"

Dipper was actually surprised. A table was set and polished in one area, and a bed with its sheets made neatly in another. A small potbelly stove was clean and ready for use. The carpet beneath their feet was only slightly dingy.

"I still gotta set up my china and decorative thing 'ems, but it's comin' along!" He gestured to the pile of stuff over where Dipper heard the rattling.

"And sorry 'bout Jenny, she gets a bit rowdy when she meets someone new." He picked up a raccoon, only to have it growl and scamper away.

"She's mad at me. Anyway, what are you folks doing here?"

Dipper didn't answer, but only asked,"Where did you get all this stuff?"

"The dump," the old man replied shortly, unashamed.

Now that made more sense.

"My personal favorite though, is this here rug. I got it a couple weeks back when it first came to the dump. It's still kinda wet, but it'll dry off from all the rain soon."

The twins looked down to see the shaggy, dirty blue under their shoes. They shrugged, thinking no more of it than some trashy rug.

"Well, we should really get going," Dipper said, dismissing himself.

He reached out to take Mabel's hand, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper's eyes slowly fluttered open. His head was pounding, and he felt filthy and sweaty. He sat up slowly, realizing he was sitting in a meadow, at the base of a hill. He looked up at the sun, squinting, to see the time of day. He reached up to pull the brim of his hat down to better shield his eyes, but only to realize...

His hat wasn't there.

A couple of feet to his left, lying face down, seemed to be... himself?

_What the hell? Am I dreaming or something?_

He one else over his body, then rolled it over to view its face. Just as he expected, his face was there and indifferent, sporting the scratch on his jaw he got a few days ago.

Slowly, his body stirred, and his eyes opened, looking bleary and unfocused. He stared down at his body, confused.

Why could he see himself?

He reached down to scratch an itch on his calf and noticed... that he was wearing a skirt. His jaw dropped. He looked down at the muddy yellow sweater and two lumps protruding from his usually flat chest.

He pulled off his headband, and a shower of long, curly brown hair poured over his face.

His body gazed at his panic, looking more bewildered than he did.

"What's happening?!" He shouted, tugging at his sweater.

"I- I don't know..." his body answered, shakily standing to inspect itself.

Mabel watched herself freak out, and she questioned if this was real. She looked down to see clothes that only her twin brother would wear. Her breasts were now flat, and her hair was short. The brim of a familiar blue hat peeked over her eyes.

In unison, the two looked up at each other, both equally frightened and confused, and spoke.

"Did we switch bodies?!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this was kind of confusing. I didn't want to give away the fact that they switched bodies right away, so I kinda hinted at it until I dropped the bomb. This story will get much better, trust me.**

**Anyway, I'm going on a week-long vacation starting tomorrow, so expect slow updates for all my stories.**

**~Unique Pines**


	4. Chapter 4

The twins stared at each other in horror, their eyes wide and their jaws hanging open.

"W- What? _How?!"_ Dipper stuttered, tugging at his skirt as he struggled to make proper sentences.

"I don't even... What?"

Mabel looked up from looking down her shirt.

"I have no idea!"

Suddenly, the same realization popped into their heads. "Ooohhhh..." they said in unison.

"That damn carpet," Dipper huffed, sitting down Indian style, to angry to notice that his underwear was showing.

"D- Dipper," Mabel began,"don't sit like that, I can see your- er, my... underwear."

"Why does it even matter?!" He shouted, crossing his arms,"we're sharing bodies again because of that _stupid _carpet!"

Dipper stood up quickly, continuing to rant angrily.

"Why do I have such _bad_ luck?! Only _Dipper Pines,_ would have the luck to be stuck in a girl's body!"

"That's not-" Mabel began, but only to be cut off.

"I have _boobs, _Mabel! Do you know how terrifying this is?! At least last time you had none, so it was easier!"

Mabel frowned, "Hey!"

Dipper ignored her, still rambling.

"And... I don't even want to see what's down there!" He yelled, gesturing to his pelvic area.

"Dipper-"

"This is-"

"DIPPER!" Mabel growled, making him stop abruptly. In the calmest voice she could manage, she pointed up at the hill and spoke.

"Before you flip out, we could go check the shack again."

Feeling stupid, Dipper replied quietly. "Oh..."

They marched up the hill, still a bit traumatized from the sudden ordeal. At last, they reached the shack and burst in, blazing with anger, but only to realize...

"It's not here," Dipper squeaked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm heading back to school soon (uuuuugh) so updates might be slower than they already were.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: When one of the twins' names is said, it means the mind, not the body holding the mind. For example, if I say "Dipper," then I'm talking about Dipper who is in Mabel's body. Just wanted to make that clear for y'all.**

**~Unique Pines**

* * *

Everything in the shack was trashed. The bed was flipped over, the table was missing a leg, and several shards of broken glass were scattered about.

And the body-switching carpet was no where to be seen.

"N- No!" Mabel shouted, grabbing his hat and throwing it to the floor in anger.

"This can't be happening..." Dipper said softly, running a hand through her hair.

The two looked up at each other. They sighed in unison, and stomped out of the shack. As Dipper stepped down on the last step, it broke under her foot and knocked her off balance. She fell down flat on her face.

"Ow..." Dipper groaned, standing up and brushing off her sweater.

Mabel tried to hold in his laughter as he helped Dipper straighten up. They were about to leave, when they heard something rustle behind them. Dipper turned around to find the source, and saw a piece of paper flutter out from the hole she had made in the bottom step. She grabbed it before it could be carried away by the wind.

"What is it?" Mabel asked.

"A note? I'll read it to you," Dipper answered.

She cleared her throat before beginning, then read it to Mabel.

"_Dear Jenny, I know you're still upset with me, but I had to talk to you about this: you know those two fellers we met this morning? Well, something happened with them and the carpet that I didn't know was possible! They got all zippity-zap and unconscious! So I rolled them down the hill just in case they were dead (the policemen wouldn't be too happy if I was housing two dead kids!). I wonder why my carpet did that to them, maybe because they were standing on the one area that wasn't caked with mud or shredded by you. Anyway, I hope you read this Jennifer, just know that you ought to come out from under the shack before I get home from burning that witchcrafty carpet, because I'm gonna bring us some hot and fresh pizza, straight from a dumpster!"_

Mabel giggled,"That man is nuts."

"That's besides the point," Dipper said in a serious tone,"he said he was gonna burn the carpet!"

Mabel's eyes went wide,"we have to find him!"

"But where could he be?" Dipper replied.

"Uh... the dump?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The twins set off, sprinting down the hill and through the forest. Soon, they reached the Shack, out of breath, and quickly located the golf cart. Dipper hopped in the driver's seat, and turned the key that was already in the ignition. The golf cart sputtered to life, and Dipper floored it and sped towards town.

The tires screeched to a stop as they arrived at the dump. Before the cart had even stopped moving, Mabel was out of his seat and charging inside, Dipper following soon after.

The twins started searching right away. They looked inside every old car, turned over every cardboard box, checked behind every pile of scrap metal... but only to come up with nothing. Old Man McGucket was not there.


End file.
